Lune de Miel
by Luna Lightwood
Summary: Celebrian, ex-femme de Elrond et fille de Galadriel, épouse Thorin, roi sous la montagne. Une lune de Miel a Erebor en prévision.


**Alors, ceci a été commencer sur Facebook, avec les gens du RP, et comme c'est une bande de prude, ba on a pas trop continuer. Mais bref. **  
**Histoire : Celebrian, ex-femme de Elrond et fille de Galadriel, épouse Thorin, roi sous la montagne. Une lune de Miel a Erebor en prévision. Oui, ce pairing est tout a fait impossible, je m'en tape. c'est du délire. Voir du PwP. Je m'en balec ! En plus ça me sert d'entrainement. Donc, voilà. Et si vous êtes pas content, c'est la même chose, en plus je vous emmerde et la fenêtre est juste a gauche. Enjoy**

**Rating : M, donc prudes et mineurs s'abstenir. **

**indulgence : ceci est mon premier "vrai" lemon (entendez par là, publier), donc soyez gentils, plz. **

**A oui : écrit en écoutant "do you want to build a snowman".  
Pour mes habitués; ne vous inquiétez pas : Lonely sortira avant mercredi. Ou bien ce jours là.**

**Il y a une référence au chevalier d'Emeraude. Saurez vous la trouver ?**

La cérémonie avait été magnifique. Les nains avaient d'abord été révolté, puis en se rendant compte que Celebrian était véritablement l'Unique de leurs Roi, ils l'avaient accepté.

Dain, le cousin de Thorin, s'était occupé de tout. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Thorin n'avait rien eu a faire. Alors quand Celebrian était entrée, magnifique dans sa tenue blanche et bleue dans la grande salle, son coeur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine. Le temps qu'elle s'avance, il retint ses larmes. Il retint ses larmes pendant la bénédiction. Et elles s'échappèrent lorsque son épouse acheva la longue tresse de mariage dans ses cheveux. Il passa un doigts sur sa joue, amoureusement. Elle était là. Toute à lui. _Son épouse_. Ce simple mot remuait tellement de chose en lui...

D'un simple coup d'épaule, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre nuptiale, et la referma. Son épouse dans ses bras. Il l'a posa sur le lit, doucement, tel un bijou. Elle sourit. L'elfe muette. C'était comme ça que Kili et Fili l'appelait, parce qu'elle ne parlait que très peu.

Celebrian l'embrassa. Il passa ses doigts dans son dos, et commença a retirer le lacet de la robe, nouée du bas du dos au bas du cou. Il en profitai pour laisser ses doigts courir en de très légers attouchements, qui augmentait le désir de la femme à chaque fois.

Ses soupirs de frustration se transformèrent rapidement en gémissements. En répliquant, elle passa ses mains sous la tunique pour caresser les abdominaux. Elle retira la tunique du nain, et embrassa ses pectoraux avec dévotion.

Ses lèvres parcoururent la poitrine de Thorïn, les caressant. Enfin, la robe tomba sur le lit, vite rejoint par la tunique de Thorin. Celui-ci observa la femme s'allonger sur le dos, offerte. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur les flancs, le ventre doux, la poitrine.

Le nain s'allongea sur l'elfe, la couvrant de baiser. Les longs doigts de la femme crochetèrent la ceinture du roi, et l'ouvrirent. Ils s'enroulèrent ensuite autour de sexe de Thorin, lui tirant de longs gémissements rauques. Elle le maintenait de manière à le laisser au bord de l'orgasme, sans jamais l'atteindre. Agacé de cette frustration, le roi ôta la main de son épouse, et l'embrassa sur le ventre.

Sa bouche descendit mordre la peau tendre entre les cuisses. Les gémissements de Celebrian augmentèrent, tandis que Thorin allait titiller le bouton de chair avec sa langue. Il sentit la femme onduler sous la puissance de l'orgasme.

Les lèvres de Thorin s'écrasèrent sur celles de la nouvelle reine, l'emplissant de son propre gout. Alors seulement, il la pénétra. Doucement, lentement. Elle gémit encore dans le baiser, tout comme son amant.

La voix rauque de désir de Thorin s'éleva tandis qu'il commençait ses va et viens. Celebrian ondulait sous lui, dans un mouvement de plus en plus précipité à mesure que l'orgasme approchait. Elle cria le nom de son amant, qui vint après elle, dans un dernier coup de reins.

Le roi nain se retira de son épouse, et l'embrassa tendrement. Passant ses doigts doucement sur ses flancs, son dos contre son torse, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autre, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Heureux et ensemble. Et le lendemain, lorsque Kili et Fili vinrent réveiller leur oncle, ils trouvèrent un couple bien, qu'ils n'osèrent pas déranger.

Review ?


End file.
